


Twenty

by cindersandotherlovestories



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean, willabeth - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindersandotherlovestories/pseuds/cindersandotherlovestories
Summary: Upon Will’s return, Elizabeth reflects on the past twenty years.





	Twenty

Elizabeth had been staring at Will throughout the evening. She stared at his smile as he listened to his son, Henry, recount his adventure with Jack. She noticed how he would gaze down and thought about the dangers Henry had faced. She noticed how genuine his laugh when their son made a funny comment. She noticed how Will looked to Henry with pride. She noticed how much pain he had knowing he missed out on so much.

Elizabeth looked at every detail on Wills’ face. True, he no longer was the young man with the features of a twenty-year-old boy. His face showed the markings of a man who had seen far too much. His gaze was the one of a man who had endured pain. He had seen death first hand. He had ferried the souls of those who had died at sea from those who had died an honorable death to those who were mercilessly killed.

Nearly ten years ago Will had told her how he would question those who chose to serve on the Dutchman. He told her how he feared seeing her soul in the world beyond. And when he left to serve the rest of his term, Will made her promise she would live her life to her terms. He gave her a choice. His gaze was that of a broken man. He held to his son as tight as he could and told him to take care of his mother and be brave. Henry swore he would do whatever it took to free him. That strong stubborn yet determined look on Henry’s face was both his mother’s and his father’s.

She recalled the night when Henry had snuck out attempting to get to his father. She had awakened from a nightmare and decided to calm herself by walking to Henry’s room. To her surprise the boy had been missing. She ran to the beach only to find the boy in tears. Rather than reprimanding the boy, she embraced him telling him how much he was loved by both his parents. He grew up listening to every tale, every story, every legend about how Will went through great lengths to protect her and rescue his father. It seemed her young boy was destined to follow in his footsteps no matter how much she and Will attempted to dissuade him from the life of a pirate.

“I’m sorry mother, I seemed to have gotten caught up in all this story telling I haven’t let you have a word with father”, Henry said. He had noticed his mother staring intently at his father. Although she didn’t interrupt, Henry had sensed that she had so much to say to Will.

“No, I’m quite content seeing you two together,” she replied. And she was. Both of her men had been through so many hardships to have the opportunity to converse with one another. As much as she loved and needed Will, she knew that her son did not have the same opportunity to bond with him. Henry knew little of Will. He loved him and yet Will was almost a complete stranger to him. Henry had fought long and hard to free his father. Henry took every tale and legend to find the trident and return Will to her. Henry promised to bring him back, and despite how much she implored for him to stay, he brought Will back to her.

“Still, I know how much you missed him as well”.

Henry stood and placed on hand on Will’s shoulder, “Good night, Father.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, son”.

In the morning. An unfamiliar term to Will. Something never heard by Henry.

Henry bid goodnight to his mother placing a gentle kiss to her head as he walked by her. Will watched his son walk up the stairs to his room.

“I missed you”, Elizabeth said breaking Will from his thoughts.

“I missed you”, he replied. He truly did. He missed her lingering looks. He missed his comforting touch. He missed his Elizabeth just as much as Elizabeth missed her Will.


End file.
